Teppei (Toriko)
How Teppei joined the Tourney Teppei (鉄平) is a famous Saiseiya under the tutelage of Yosaku and is the grandchild of "Knocking Master" Jiro, from whom he inherits the title. He decided to become a Saiseiya after seeing a once beautiful valley that his grandfather used to hunt in, be turned into a barren wasteland due to over-hunting. After the events in the Four Beasts Arc when he lost in battle against Joie, he was brainwashed to become a ruthless minion of NEO, becoming a threat to the Heavenly Kings. His true intentions are revealed, however, with his intentional destruction and revival of Komatsu's heart and his reveal to Nakaume of his freedom from Joie's control and apparent undercover activity in NEO. A month after leaving NEO, Teppei learns he is to hunt pepperoni cows in order to make a delicious pepperoni pizza. He begins to compete with Killua Zoldyck. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his right arm slightly raised. After the announcer calls his name Thrusts his hands slightly as the camera zooms, then does an axe-kick saying "The mouth is a source of calamity. The more you speak, the more likely you are to damage your reputation." Special Moves Impact Knocking (Neutral) Teppei moves to swing his hands at the opponent. If they hit, their body is slowed to 1/100th for 5 seconds. Medium (Side) Teppei does a powerful blow to the celiac plexus, it can paralyze the target completely for 4 seconds. Wood Spear (Up) Teppei covers his arm in vines to spear the opponent from above. Acid Tree Sap (Down) Teppei releases an acid sap from both arms to scald his opponent. Well Done (Hyper Smash) Teppei does five strikes that if connected, will stun the opponent for 12 seconds. Binding Tree of Thorns (Final Smash) Teppei wraps an opponent completely with thorned vines. The vines then crush into the opponent, then Teppei kicks at the trapped opponent two times, then punches him/her 9 times before releasing acid sap to burn away his opponent. Victory Animations #Teppei swings his arms two times then says "These do sting a bit." #Teppei covers his left arm in vines and says "Don't be all talk." #Teppei fixes his gloves and says "If you get in my way, I don't mind taking you in." On-Screen Appearance Teppei climbs out of a tree and says "What would you say to a little nap?" Trivia *Teppei's rival is the middle child of the Zoldyck Family, who would later be a Hunter, Killua Zoldyck. *Teppei shares his English voice actor with Mammothman, Aeralfos, Paulie and Gajeel Redfox. *Teppei shares his Japanese voice actor with Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, Captain America, Jadeite, Big Ears, Pierre Vieria (in Aquarion Mars), Poliwhirl, Zelos Wilder and Grant Danasty. *Teppei shares his French voice actor with Trace, Boomer and Snipe Anteator. *Teppei shares his German voice actor with RoboCop, Dai Goroh, Curtis, Carock, Gin Ichimaru, Lucifero and Krillin. *Teppei shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Braviary, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Benetnasch Eta Mime, Shino Aburame, Vaati, Nagamasa Azai, Bang Shishigami, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Sima Shi, Lion Rafale, Yang Lee, Henry Cooldown, Fa Zheng, Nelson, Shani Andras (in the Forbidden Gundam), Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Gohan. Category:Toriko characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters